Confrontation Rewrite
by rudebeast1234
Summary: Nyssa confronts Oliver about marrying Felicity. Rewritten


Nyssa had just returned to her safe house in New York after another encounter with the Thanatos Guild. Walking into her bedroom Nyssa picks up the television remote switching the television on as background noise while she got cleaned up and changed out of her League suit.

_And in recent news, Mayor Queen marries Felicity Smoak in a surprise wedding while visiting Central City _

Nyssa pauses getting changed, still naked from the waist up, slowly turns around to stare at the screen dropping her red kaftan top in surprise. After a minute of staring at the screen, Nyssa noticed the top had fallen from her hands.

Picking the top back up off the floor Nyssa crunches it up in anger as the news suddenly becomes real. Nyssa wasn't going to let Oliver go that easily, she would fight for him if she had too.

Deciding that she needed to see her _husband _Nyssa packed her duffle bag with everything she had and hastily made for a League runway.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Arrow bunker, the team had just returned from being given another run around by Cayden James. Oliver was stitching up a gash on Dinah Drake's back and John was stitching up Curtis' arm.

Rene sighed, "Look guys if we don't stop Cayden James and his army of supervillains soon then both us and this city are going to be in the shit."

Oliver leaned over Dinah squeezing her shoulder to let her know he had finished patching her up. "Ok, we need to find a way of crippling his army"

Dinah turned around zipping up her jacket "Yeah good but how do we cripple their army, Oliver?"

Oliver took a few moments to ponder on exactly that, how was the question indeed. "We weaken their forces by taking out their field commanders"

John nodded in agreement, "We take out Black Siren, Diaz and-"

A thunderous cry of "Husband" echoed around the bunker from the elevator.

Oliver's eyes widen as he spun on his heels to face Nyssa as she stalked up the stairs to the computers in a fury, a slight redness in her eyes indicating she had been crying or on the verge of tears. He then noticed Nyssa's left hand holding the hilt of her sword in its sheath.

"Hello, Nyssa" greeted Oliver, slightly taken aback by her ferocity.

Nyssa approached Oliver until she was only a few inches away from him not once taking her eyes off his own. "We need to talk!"

Oliver looked over his shoulder at the others "Give us a minute"

"Alright, guys let's give them some privacy" ordered John. Just before leaving the room John turned back to Oliver "Good luck, You're going to need it."

Felicity entered the room just as everyone was leaving "Hey, where are you guys going? Felicity then saw Nyssa standing extremely close to her husband, "What is she doing here?!"

Nyssa turned her head to give Felicity a cold deadly glare promising pain.

"Enough!" ordered Oliver.

Felicity gave Oliver a quick look before storming out of the room in a huff.

Nyssa fixed her glare back on Oliver "How can you marry that whore?!"

Oliver sighed, "look Nyssa you can't go around calling people derogatory names just because you are angry...I married Felicity as I believed you didn't want anything to do with me, especially romantically."

Nyssa widens her eyes whispering, "you didn't know.."

Oliver looked at Nyssa confused, "I didn't know what?

Nyssa had a hurt expression on her face, "you didn't know how I feel about...that I love you."

Oliver stepped back in shock, "what?"

Nyssa took a step forward, "I love you...but perhaps I was too casual in showing my affection for you," looking down and away.

Oliver reached his hand out to her, "Nyssa, I didn't know."

Nyssa snapped her head up to him, "that bitch has already prevented us from living together at Nanda Parbat and leading the League together-" Nyssa's voice broke, "-and now she is married to you."

Oliver grasped Nyssa's wrist in his hand gently, rubbing underneath with his thumb, "you wanted to live with me in Nanda Parbat? You should have said, I would have carried you back to the League plane straight after killing your father."

Nyssa flushed at the image created in her mind from her husband's declaration. She grasped the wrist of the hand holding her wrist, "I would have liked that," looking flirtatiously through her eyelashes.

Oliver felt guilty from the pain he had unintentionally caused Nyssa and looking into her alluring eyes made him extremely tempted to kiss her senseless.

Nyssa saw the look on her husband's face, she leant forward as her lips transformed into a smirk. "I see the look on your face, you're attracted to me...and you always will be."

Oliver couldn't deny the truth, he just hoped he could rectify his major blunder. "I wish we were still married Nyssa but since you disbanded the League we are not married anymore."

Actually, Nyssa interrupted, "We are still married as my father had one of his agents in America deliver official wedding papers to your government. We are legally married wherever we travel on this planet."

Oliver was surprised temporarily but quickly remember that Ra's al Ghul didn't do things by half. Ra's al Ghul would have done this as a safeguard for in the event that the League was disbanded.

"How can I correct my mistake?" asked Oliver, urgently.

Nyssa reached up caressing his cheek with her other hand, "you can start by immediately divorcing that irritating bitch and then we can talk about finding somewhere to live together."

Oliver moved over to the computer accessing a digital copy of the divorce papers signing them and using his computer skills forged Felicity's signature. He leant back in the chair looking at Nyssa, "It has been completed, by tomorrow morning I will be free from her."

Nyssa smiled as she moved over to him, standing between his legs, Nyssa leant over him cupping his face in her hands and planted her lips on his hungrily. "I'm going to kill her for taking you from me."

Almost immediately after Nyssa's declaration, they heard a commotion coming from the side, they had clearly gotten impatient waiting for Oliver to finish his conversation with Nyssa. Leading the group was the bitch herself closely followed by John; everyone else followed a few paces behind.

"What are you doing so close to my Husband!" screeched Felicity.

Nyssa moved closer to Felicity, a smirk gracing her face. "As by League law, I have the right to challenge you in mortal combat, the winner gets the title wife to Al Sah-Him."

Felicity looked both outraged and scared, the chances of winning a fight against Nyssa al Ghul where zero. "Oliver! Oliver, stop this psycho from killing me!"

Oliver feigned his apology, "I'm sorry Felicity but it's within Nyssa's rights by League law to challenge you, there is nothing I can do to prevent it." Oliver was internally disgusted at Felicity's begging to get out of the fight.

Picking up a Chokuto sword from a weapon rack, Oliver throws it down at Felicity's feet

Nyssa drew her scimitar from the scabbard on her hip as Felicity takes a glance at the Chokuto, back again at Oliver and finally back down at the sword, she realises that Oliver wasn't going to help and quickly retrieves the Chokuto off the floor.

Nyssa casually held the sword down at her side a look of amusement on her face. Felicity desperately swung her sword at Nyssa only for it to be easily parried away, in the same move Nyssa gracefully smashes her sword against Felicity's knocking it out of her hand and across the room.

Oliver watched the casual yet graceful ability of his wife, feeling ridiculously stupid for marrying the woman who could _only have things done her way_. Oliver watched the sway of Nyssa's hips as she twisted her body for a more powerful strike, Oliver felt growing arousal for his sexy wife.

Nyssa gave a cold glare at Felicity as she thrust her sword through Felicity's chest and swung her sword again with the precision of a master as Felicity's body collapsed to the floor, removing her head from her body.

Crouching down Nyssa wipes the blood off her sword on the lifeless form of Felicity. Standing back up straight, Nyssa sheaths the scimitar and saunters seductively over to Oliver as she gives him a look of pure satisfaction. Nyssa reaches up enveloping her arms around Oliver's neck and brushes herself against him. "Time to leave beloved"

Oliver glides his hands down Nyssa's curvy hips slowly until his hands caressed her thick toned thighs enclosing his muscular arms them, lifting Nyssa off the ground holding her against him, her head hovering over his shoulder. He swiftly drifted his way over to the small garage storing their vehicles, settling Nyssa down next to his Ducati.

Oliver passed a helmet from the rack passing one to Nyssa and pulling his own over his head. He climbed onto the bike and watched Nyssa finish pulling her helmet over her head, climbing onto the back of the bike wrapping her arms around his abdomen and resting her head on his shoulder.

Oliver revved the bike zooming out of the bunker

* * *

Arriving at their destination they both removed their helmets, leaving them on the Ducati. Oliver softly held Nyssa's hand guiding her to the massive wooden doors of the stone mansion.

"Where are we?" inquired Nyssa.

Oliver gave Nyssa a smile, "this used to be the Queen mansion, I rebought it after returning from Nanda Parbat. When you requested for me to find a place to live with you, this came to mind."

Nyssa smiled up at Oliver as she squeezed his hand opening the door with her other hand. "It's perfect" expressed Nyssa, as she explored the foyer of the large mansion.

Oliver suddenly grabbed Nyssa by the hips lifting her up against him, Nyssa wrapped her legs around his waist and embraced his neck with her arms. Oliver holding Nyssa by the thighs dashed up the stairs hastily tugging clothes off each other and discarding them on the stairs as they went.

Many hours later Oliver's back hit the mattress as Nyssa collapses, draping her body over him. Nyssa's head relaxing on Oliver's muscular chest, brown wavy hair tickling his chin and shoulders.

Oliver smoothly caressed his hand down Nyssa's toned back, his hand lingering a while on her round ass before eventually slipping his hand between her thighs feeling their mixed love juices dripping down her thighs.

Groping her ass with his other hand Oliver pulled Nyssa up his body her eyes becoming aligned with his own. Oliver connected his lips to Nyssa's demandingly as Nyssa returned the same, nibbling and tugging on his lower lip with her teeth.

Breaking the kiss Nyssa looked into his eyes lovingly, "I love you husband"

Oliver looked back into Nyssa's enchanting brown eyes with just as much love, his hands going around Nyssa protectively, "I love you too my beautiful wife."


End file.
